D Grayman: Daydream
by kmaDGMBB
Summary: Okay... So this is continuing from Chpter 212  So don't read my story if you have not read 212 cos' there wld be spoilers!  Okay, what if very long ago, the 14th Noah made a contract with a girl, so now she appeared when he in Allen woke up. But then...
1. Awakened

**Hi guys! I am newcomer here…. So reviews please be kind… :D**

**Lols I am a little influenced (tiny little bit… but mostly D. grayman) by kuroshitsuji….. Oh well.**

**Continuing from Chapter 212…**

Link…. Wasn't he dead? Kanda activated his Mugen as it shimmered under the moonlight. 'Link' grinned. Slowly, he changed into the innocence that has been tracking Allen- Apocryphos.

"Who the **** are you?" Kanda hissed, his voice swayed a little as fear crept into him…

_Meanwhile…_

Blood trickled from Allen's forehead down his cheeks. Johnny who was daydreaming a little while ago, woke up, startled.

"Allen!"

Feeling worried he took a bandage and went to checked Allen's wound. He backed away in shock.

"The… the Noah's Mark?" He breathed.

Suddenly, Allen woke up, like he was in a trance. Johnny wanted to dash forward to hug him, but he was hesitant…

"Are…. Are you Allen?" Johnny quivered.

Before he knew it, he was knocked out.

"Duh, of course I am Allen… Just not the one you know." Allen grinned.

Allen's body turned to the form of a Noah. He slowly sat up, and out of nowhere, green shimmery dust appeared and formed as a bracelet on his right hand. Looking at the bracelet… he smiled.

His head still hurt a little though. He touched the marks- the blood had dried(incredibly fast). The 14th has emerged.

…

Kanda was trembling. "You and Alma…. Shall I tell the order?" Apocryphos laughed. Kanda wanted to bash his head off. But he couldn't move.

"Who… Who are you?"

"Ah… Allen didn't tell you who I am? I am the one which forces him to run, sadly. But I shall still find him… For now I shall have you first though…" Apocryphos grinned.

Suddenly, Dark purplish chains appeared out of nowhere and pierced and bounded that innocence.

"What?" Apocryphos shrieked as the chains damaged and crushed him… inside out. Kanda fell to the ground. His head hurts like hell and he couldn't think… The last he saw was a dark silhouette attacking that weird looking guy…

"Allen!" Apocryphos tried to break apart the chains, but these chains were much much stronger than he had ever known.

"The Noah finally emerge huh… Yet I don't know… don't know why… Why I am I afraid of it?" Apocruphos thought.

Allen smirked as he watched the green sparkling dusts flew out of Apocryphos as the chains tightened and crushed him.

"These chains aren't normal, you disgusting idiot. They are made from the hatred of ALL the souls of the world…"

Apocryphos shrieked. "You are destroying the protector of the heart and your own innocence! I shall save you!" (He is a little loony..) He tried to look for the source of the chains, but he realized that all he could see was the dark energy ball on Allen's hands and hundreds of thick chains coming from it, attempting to break him.

Allen(Neah), showed that sexy poker face of his, with his hair covering his eyes.

(Tyki and Wisely on top of the roof, waiting for their turn…)

Tyki: That kid isn't that bad, you know.

Wisely: Shall we attack then?

Tyki: You mean 'I' attack you idiot. You never fight.

Wisely: …

Tyki: Somehow we should just leave?

Wisely: Bad idea. That protector of the heart might just get destroyed. Now?

Tyki: Let's go then.

Allen created two spikes with his dark matter and shot them at Apocryphos…

…

At the very same time, the girl woke up as green shimmery dust appeared and formed as a bracelet on her right hand. But she didn't woke up because of the bracelet, she woke up because of the nightmares… of a white-haired yet gray-skinned kid crushing a monstrous-looking creature with ease.

These type of nightmares, weirdly came only at night. However, ever since her 15th birthday, she had been feeling weird emotions from someone else. But who did the emotions belonged to? Since 3 and a half months ago, she had been feeling pain, despair, loneliness. And somehow, sometimes relief and happiness that were so shortlived. But today, she felt anger; and extreme pain. Yes, she couldn't technically 'feel' them, but she could sense 'that person".

Who is that person? She felt the bracelet on her hand. Suddenly, she felt (her own feelings) bounded. Like a servant. Suddenly, a thin purple chain which seemed almost invisible and unreal, appeared.

Her eye colour changed- from a deep aurora blue to dark purple.

"I have to go to my master…" she stood up, wearing just a blouse and denim trousers, and entered the Noah's Ark. Somehow, though never seen or experience anything like this before in her life, she knew that she can operate the ark(she didn't know but 'knows' the name) and it would always her to her master…

Who was this girl?

**Haiz… I took a rather 'long' time to do this… I know that it might not be that good… So leave reviews so that I can improve! :D Wait for the new chapter, peeps! ;)**


	2. Agreement to the contract

**Hi peeps/1 It's Chapter two! Though I might not be able to update the story as frequent as now though… Oh well. Enjoy! Leave reviews so that I can improvement! Thanks! :D**

The spikes smashed into Apocryphos.

"ARGHHHHH!" He('it') screamed as strong energy blast burst from the wounds as he('it') collapsed.

Allen didn't felt happiness though. An acute pain shot through his stomach. Groaning, he collapsed and blood dribbled down from his mouth onto the floor. It was the wound from Mugen…

"It hurts… it hurts…" As he said that his chains slowly starts to disintegrate.

"Hehehe… Looks like I have the advantage now, eh?" Apo (I shall call Apocryphos that) grinned. He stood up and with a yell, he broke the chains. His body is still rather cracked, yet the most serious wounds were sealed. Laughing, he shouted to Allen "Now I shall… GET YOU!"

"Now's our turn…" Tyki jumped and punched Apo with a energy blast. Wisely, instead, went towards Allen.

"Young man…" He tried to touch Allen's shoulder, but Allen pushed him away.

"Don't… _Don't touch me_…" Allen panted heavily.

"Eh?" Wisely, though at first surprised, closed his eyes and grinned. _The real Allen…_

"Suit yourself." He went with Tyki, who was fighting with Apocryphos. As they left, Allen began to feel extremely dizzy…

All of the sudden, the ever familiar ark shot from the sky and appeared in front of him.

"Allen-sama, are you okay?" A unfamiliar voice from the ark asked.

Allen couldn't see clearly who she was, but saw a lady's hand in front of him.

"Take it, my master…"

Allen trembled uncontrollably. He was really weak now. But he struggled, and without thinking, grabbed her hand. Suddenly, the bracelets of both persons glowed, as if confirming their bond. Allen slowly slipped into darkness…

…..

Alice real self was little nervous. Her eyes had turned back to its original reddish brown. She had never let any stranger to her 'house before… she admitted that her house is basically a tiny tiny shed in the dark alley between houses. However, her body and mind acted as she knew 'Allen' very well. Who was he? And why was she calling him master? It's not like she was his servant or something… right?

_You are his servant._

After putting him on the sofa, Alice heard that voice and dropped her bag on the floor.

(Who are you?)

_The previous previous previous (well you know, the first)servant, a few centuries ago, made a contract with the fourteenth Noah… They made the contract which was sealed with Innocence… So the Innocence has to be the servant as well…_

Was this in her head? Alice was a little frightened…

(What's Innocence? What's Noah? Why did she made the contract? How would it be broken?)

Suddenly, many frightful memories from the past about the war, as well as some of Allen's memories, were transferred to her. She tried to scream as they were cruel, gruesome, horrifying… She had no idea where they came from, but in a short period of time she knew a lot about the war.

_Everytime a new servant is selected on her 15__th__ birthday, the little power of the Innocence would show her memories; teaching her to be prepared…_

_I have just shown you the memory…_

_From now onwards, you are the FOURTEENTH NOAH ALLEN's servant, and you shall take only orders from him. The contract shall only be broken when the Great Heart and all the fourteen Noahs are destroyed. Before that happens, the Innocence is your tool as a protection for your master._

_You are the lord's servant._

_You shall do everything he says without questioning or conditions._

_You shall serve and protect him with your life._

_You shall not die before the master…_

_The Innocent grants you to be like this young forever unless you are killed, the contract is temporary broken if the master or servant dies… but is passed on the next person._

_If the servant dies first, the master shall not have a servant unless it's his reincarnation…_

_If the master dies first, the servant's seal shall be broken and passed on. When the next master appears another servant shall take her place. However, the servant must not tell anyone about her experiences or she shall be killed by the Innocence, for the Innocence is part of the contract too._

_Serve the master forever till' you die, understand?_

Alice was unable to speak when the voice in her head spoke. She was shivering, trembling; scared.

Suddenly, her eyes changed to the colour of dark purple.

"Yes I understand." The bracelet on her hand glows, and a cross appeared on her wrist.

"I shall protect my lord forever."

**Erm… How's this? I know it sounds a little like kuroshitsuji, but I am not going to write a crossover, and it is just this part which I am lending my idea from…. Leave a review! Cheers! BTW spoiler alert, the storyline isn't that based on Alice though… her role is quite important… like Lenalee's. Wait for my next story! ;D**


End file.
